the moments we'll never forget
by TheAlmightyComposer
Summary: these were the moments Allen would look back on and smile. mild yaoi fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo: so here's the first of my drabbles! Just remember that bubblegum hasn't been invented or is really new when these guys are around (19****th**** century) I don't plan on taking up much of your time, so read away! **

Allen ambled down the hall, staring aimlessly at the various doors and windows that passed him. He was too bored today… there were no missions, no training exercises, no Kanda to bug… Allen needed something to do dammit!

"Yo, Allen!" Lavi's cheery peep brought a smile to Allens face, as it always did. It was hard not to grin like a maniac when Lavi was around! The red-haired powerhouse jogged down the hall, a steady bubble of pink growing before him before popping into oblivion. Allen frowned at that. What the heck was he eating?

"Hey Lavi! What's that?" He inquired, frowning curiously at Lavis lips, and not for the reason he usually did. Said boy just laughed under the pointed stare, chewing slightly on whatever it was.

"It's this new bubble gum stuff! Cool, no?" a big bubble blew itself up in Allens fascinated face, before popping and leaving pink sticky splatters across his nose. A scowl quickly replaced his curiosity as his companion killed himself laughing. Sonuva... Lavi grinned and proceeded to blow up another bubble right in Allens face, unaware of the plan blooming in the 15-year-olds mind.

Right as the bubble was just about to pop... Allen bit into it, directing the pop back in Lavi's face and stealing quite a lot of gum in the process. Hm... this gum stuff was actually quite good... he spared a grin for the absolutely adorable look on Lavi's gum-splattered face as he realized what had happened. Time to be gone. He couldn't resist throwing a final taunt over his shoulder though.

"thanks for the gum Lavi! It tastes even better now that it came from your mouth!" and with that he bolted down the hallway, laughing at the flustered shouts that followed.

**Shugo: I wasn't kidding when I said it was short... thank you for reading, reviews would be appreciated! *hands out Yami muffins* didn't think I'd forget those, did you? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shugo: here we are again! This took me a while... but eh. Um, this one does relate slightly to cantarella with their whole princess-wifey system. Basically whoever asks the date gets to be seme for it, while they have like a roster at home to be wifey. This also reflects their positions in the bedroom... :3 **

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I wasn't expecting anything on this... to mukuro (awesome name, btw!) yes, he is... I just find it hard to believe that Allen could stay innocent around Lavi for long... and to the Guest, he sure can! ;D **

**I don't own anything except the plotline~**

Allen slumped on the floor in a heap, not caring if the case he was carrying broke or not. Actually, scratch that. He sincerely hoped it did break into a million pieces and he would never have to see that annoying paperwork ever again. Apparently one of the civilians had launched a freaking complaint after Allen had accidentally smashed through his pub while trying to save them from an Akuma. Now Allen was drowning in paperwork because some grumpy old man valued 'his prize bottle of imported Italian wine' more than his _life_. If this was the thanks he got Allen was tempted to go back and smash the man's _face_ rather than his stupid bottle of drink. Ah man, and it was his turn to be the 'wifey' again too...

"Allen, you're home!" Lavi's joyous shout was heard way before the energetic redhead flounced his way into the room, the frills on his white apron fluttering in the artificial breeze as he smiled and leaned down to Allen...

_Wait what _

Frills? Apron? _flounced?!_

"Lavi?! wh-what the hell are you-"

"Happy mother's day!"

"..." okay, now Allen was sure that Lavi had officially lost it, because 1. He was certainly not his mother, and 2. Because if Lavi thought that Allen was his mum did that mean that his redhead had an incestuous streak? Allen shook his head clear of the _very_ disturbing images, focusing once more on the raving lunatic in front of him...the incredibly sexy, bare chested, apron wearing lunatic...

Stop that right now.

Forcing himself to focus on the stream of words that flew out of his lover's mouth and ignore the slight discomfort in his pants, Allen tuned in long enough to get an explanation.

"...and so I thought since its mother's day, which technically also counts as wives day and you were the wifey this week I'd treat you to dinner and try cleaning up a little!"

Did Allen say explanation? His bad, he meant a string of thoughts that made _absolutely no sense._ Since when was mother's day technically wives day? He couldn't find it in him to argue though, he was just so tired from today and he had so much paper to go through that the thought of doing all the cooking and cleaning that came with the position wifey just made him want to shrivel up and die... besides, he _really_ didn't feel like bottoming tonight... if anything actually happened. Surely, surely it couldn't hurt if they swapped for one day... besides; Lavi was the one offering, so that meant he was okay with it too, right? So Allen simply sighed and nodded tiredly, dragging himself up just to flop down again on the couch. Lavi smiled and skirted over, kneeling down to rub Allen's cheek gently before slowly leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and rather gentle, nothing like the passionate affairs usually exchanged in the bedroom, but it warmed Allen's chest in a way that was difficult to explain. His good mood was ruined though when Lavi pulled back, stared, then _smirked_ in that way he always did whenever Allen did something stupid.

"You were smiling_ so_ goofily just then" he informed smugly, laughing at the flush that crept to Allen's cheeks.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Aw, but it was cute!"

"Wha...I'm not cute!"

"What are you then?"

"...manly." Lavi snorted at that, heaving himself up to ruffle his boyfriend's snow hair affectionately.

"You keep on telling yourself that, kid. Now go to sleep while I make us some food."

"Do you even know how to cook?" lavi paused at the grumbled question. Come to think of it, they'd always gone out for dinner whenever it was Lavis turn to be wifey... or had leftovers. But still...

"Well, it can't be that hard, right? I've seen you do it, so it's all good!" Allen actually had to pause for a while for the stupidity in that sentence to sink in. surely Lavi couldn't believe...

Allens hand shot out and grabbed on to Lavi's apron as the redhead headed for the kitchen, grey eyes widening in panic. "Uh-uh. No way. You are _not_ going in there to burn the house down." Allen deadpanned as Lavi just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I'm just trying to do something nice for you. If it goes pearshaped, I'll just reheat last night's curry. Happy now?" Allen sighed and let him go, but couldn't resist firing off one condition.

"If you burn the house down, you're bottoming for a month." Lavi just snorted at that.

"Shut up and go the fuck to sleep, Mr. suspicious."

Allen's hair seemed to glow in the half light, the dancing flames tinging his face as he stared sullenly at the blaze. Lavi quickly turned to it too, wincing as the firemen fought the losing battle for their house. He didn't mean to... he thought he'd turned the oven off! With a deep sigh Allen turned to face his cringing boyfriend, the barest hint of a smile on his lips.

"So I guess this means you're gonna be my wifey for a while."

"...shut it, beansprout."

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shugo: Hello again! Seriously guys, thanks so much for the reviews! It made my day~ have something a bit more serious and crappy, as I'm tired and meant to be asleep but I'm writing this so bleh.**

Allen never concidered himself a romantic. He didn't believe in love at first sight, he realised he was fighting a losing battle to get the flighty Lavi to stay with him, and he was sure that if either one of them suggested a night spent at a moonlit serenade under the cherry blossoms where they could talk about their dreams they would probably get slapped. What the cool bit was though, Lavi wasn't romantic either. Oh sure, he had his sappy moments, but he was a realist. And that what was made them work so well together. It was more than just a feeling, more than 'we just feel so right!' It was a conscious decision to stick by eachother. Lavi knew he was flighty, so he chose to avoid places that could tempt him. Allen knew he had a temper, so he chose to at least listen to Lavi before he blew up. because of this joined decision, on the rare moments that they sat together and simply stared at the stars, Allen trusted Lavi enough to let himself be convinced that maybe, just maybe, they could be the one-in-a-million fairytale couple that made it all the way to the end.

**Shugo: told ya it was crap... Still, I'm tired, so goodnight all~ reviews would be nice**


End file.
